Because of
by Arcoffire-Redhair
Summary: Drabble-Ficlet khusus Cannon dan Alternative Universal [AU] KaiHun, berdasarkan berita-berita saat kini. / Saat SeHun merasa geram dengan hubungan Kai & TaeMin yang ia baca di sebuah situs. Warning Inside! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"**..Kau membuatku malu.."**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Because of Photoshoot**

**Rated: T**

**Character(s): Kim JongIn & Oh SeHun.**

**Pair: Kim JongIn & Oh SeHun.**

**Genre(s): Romance, Humor, Alternatif Universe [AU].**

**Disclaimer: SMTown – EXO belongs to God and their family.**

**Warning: **_**Typo(s) maybe, Hancur, Gantung,**_**Weird, Drabble.**

* * *

.

.

"Terima kasih karena kalian telah mau bekerja sama dengan kami!"

Senyum terkembang dimana-mana dan tepukan menggema dalam ruangan itu, pemuda bersurai _carmine _menjabat tangan pemuda _berumur _ dihadapannya dengan senyum yang tak kalah _manis_, "Sama-sama, kami juga senang bisa membantu anda, kalau perlu kali lain anda bisa mengundang kami lagi," candanya, dan disambut tawa _renyah _orang-orang disana. "Kalau begitu, kami mohon undur diri."

"_Uh-oh! _Baik-baik, silahkan. Kami akan dengan senang hati memanggil kalian kembali." Kedua pemuda berbeda warna _kulit _itu tertawa pelan, sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

_BRAK!_

Pemuda bersurai _brunette _mengambil _smartphone_nya dari saku _jeans_nya, kemudian mengetik pesan kepada teman-teman _sedormnya, _bahwa mereka _berdua _telah menyelesaikan _pemotretan _mereka untuk sebuah majalah terkenal.

"Kau membuatku malu." SeHun mengernyit tidak suka, apa-apaan itu? Selama pemotretan, ia tidak melakukan hal apapun, yang membuat orang di sampingnya terlihat memalukan. Bahkan beberapa kali, ia dipuji oleh _crew _perempuan disana—akibat ketampanannya yang semakin _bercahaya_. Kepalanya menengok ke arah samping, _meminta pertanyaan dari maksud perkataan pemuda tan itu barusan. _"Apa maksudmu? Kau takut orang-orang akan lebih memandangku di majalah itu, daripada kau?"

Kai mendengus pelan, bagaimana caranya bisa membuat SeHun menjadi orang yang lebih _peka _terhadap sesuatu? Ia menatap mata SeHun dalam, kemudian menghembuskan napasnya melalui mulut. "—atau, kau takut aku akan jatuh hati pada gadis-gadis _cantik _disana?"

"Maaf? Apa aku salah dengar?"

SeHun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Katakan saja kau cemburu padaku." Kai lagi-lagi mendesah. _God's please help me! _Ia menarik tangan SeHun dan mencium bibir itu cepat. _Persetan _dengan supir mereka, lagipula itu biasa terjadi jika mereka semua—termasuk SuHo dan KyungSoo sekalipun—sedang tidak _syuting_. "_Shit! _Aku benci harus mengakuinya, tapi kau mulai berani menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa kau terlihat lebih _dewasa _di majalah itu –dan yang lebih parah, kau membuatku malu, karena telah membuat orang-orang berpikiran bahwa kau adalah _pendominasi _dalam hubungan ini. _Dude, _apa yang kau lakukan dengan tinggi badanmu? Kau menelan _busa peninggi badan_?"

Kekehan kecil terdengar di pendengaran Kai. SeHun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "_Uh! _Jadi itu yang membuatmu malu? _Well, _itu justru menguntungkan untukku, karena secara tidak langsung, aku tidak perlu lagi repot-repot menjadi _bottom _dalam hubungan kita. Kau tau, aku bosan harus menjadi pihak yang _kesakitan _setiap kali kita melakukan_nya. _Kau seharusnya mencobanya juga. Untuk tinggi badan? Aku meminum obat peninggi badan, dan _great! _Hasilnya memuaskan!"

"Aku? Menjadi _bottom? _–sedangkan setiap kita melakukan—eghm—_nya, _kau selalu _ketagihan babe_. _Tck! _Tapi tetap saja kau terlihat seperti tiang listrik di majalah itu. Apa _motif_mu sebenarnya?"

"Tidak ada," jawab SeHun asal, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada rumah-rumah dan bangunan yang mobil mereka lewati. Kai menyeringai, sebenarnya ia tahu alasan kenapa SeHun mempermalukannya di pemotretan majalah itu. Beberapa hari ini, SeHun memang sering mengeluhkan tentang posisinya—yang menurutnya memalukan, dan tidak membuatnya nyaman; _tch! _Padahal itu tidak benar, ia bahkan pernah menggumamkan kata bahwa ia akan menjadi istrinya kelak—_walaupun ia terus membantah pernah mengatakan hal itu, hey! Tapi dirinya tidak sepelupa itu untuk mengingat peristiwa penting dalam hidupnya. _"Benarkah? Padahal aku mau menyerahkan _status_ku dari _pendominasi _menjadi _bottom."_

Dalam sekejap, SeHun memutar kepalanya dengan senyum merekah, "Benarkah? Kau tidak berbohongkan?"

Tawa telah meledak dalam hatinya, Kai menganggukkan kepalanya. _'Yeah, aku akan menyerahkan statusku, tapi bukan dalam perlakuanku', _kena kau! SeHun menyunggingkan senyum miringnya, ia menarik dagu Kai dan mencium bibirnya—lebih lama daripada sebelumnya, lalu menatap iris itu pelan, "Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku memintanya sekarang?"

Kai tertawa pelan, ia menyentil dahi SeHun, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan, "Kau _mesum! _Siapa yang mengajarkanmu?"

"Kau. Kau yang mengajarkanku menjadi seperti ini," sahutnya polos. _God's please help me, again. _Kai mencengkram dadanya yang bergemuruh cepat. Seharusnya ia yang cemburu karena kedekatan SeHun dan Tao beberapa akhir ini; tapi ia selalu memakluminya karena Tao telah kehilangan _gege_-nya –dan ia juga turut bersedih akan itu. Sayangnya, SeHun telah menjadi miliknya, mungkin kalau dulu SeHun bukan miliknya, Kai dengan senang hati… tetap menjadikan SeHun miliknya seorang. _Geez_, ingat SeHun hanya satu, dan itu hanya miliknya.

_Dasar egois! _

"_Gila! _Dan aku semakin mencintaimu," desisnya pelan, sebelum melumat bibir _manis _milik SeHun—_yang telah diclaimnya sebagai milik dirinya._

.

.

**. The End .**

* * *

Yeah! Entah apa yang saya pikirkan, tapi...

Mind to review?

Regards,

-Arcoffire-Redhair-


	2. Chapter 2

"…**Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau mau membunuhku!"**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Because of Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Character(s): Oh SeHun, Kim JongIn, Lee TaeMin, Park ChanYeol, Byun BaekHyun, Kim JoonMyeon a.k.a SuHo, Kim JongDae a.k.a Chen.  
**

**Pair: Kim JongIn & Oh SeHun**_**.**_

**Genre(s): Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Humor.**

**Disclaimer: SMTown – EXO belongs to God and their family.**

**Warning: Canon : AU = 50 : 50**_**, Typo(s) maybe, Hancur, Abal, Gak mutu, DrabFic.**_

* * *

.

.

* * *

_**Manager SHINee Curiga TaeMin dan Kai EXO Berpacaran.**_

Ketika TaeMin _SHINee _menjadi salah satu bintang tamu _Power FM Old School_ bersama dengan Lizzy, Raina _After School_, dan Ye Eun _Wonder Girls_, ada berita yang sedikit mengejutkan rupanya. Pemuda dengan paras yang sedikit menyerupai _magnae _kedua dari _EXO _itu, _kerap _di tanyai oleh sang _manager _tentang hubungan '_tersembunyi_' di balik kebersamaanya dengan Kai _EXO_.

TaeMin pun mengaku jika mereka berdua sudah dekat sejak masih _trainee _dan ia merasa nyaman dengan kedekatan mereka. Mereka berdua juga sering _hang out _bersama jika ada waktu luang, melakukan _skinship _seperti saling merangkul, tapi tidak dengan bergandengan tangan. Namun sepertinya, banyak orang yang justru salah paham akibat kedekatan mereka. Bahkan beberapa kali, _manager_nya bertanya mengenai hubungan mereka –_apakah mereka berdua sepasang kekasih_.

Tentu saja TeaMin menyangkal pertanyaan _miring _tersebut, mereka hanya sahabat; _tidak lebih_—

* * *

—_KLAK!_

Pemuda _brunette _itu menutup _laptop_nya _ganas_. Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan yang _kentara_. Tangan kanannya terkepal, seolah ingin memukul setiap orang yang ada. Pemuda itu menggeram, dan menatap _sinis _pintu kamarnya. _Sialan kau Kkamjong! Berani sekali kau bermain di belakangnya! Pastikan saja kau baik-baik saja malam ini, boy –karena akan terjadi badai yang menghantammu nantinya!_

_Tsk!—Dammit! _

.

.

Seorang pemuda berkulit _tan _bersiul santai menikmati hari _kosong_nya, ia mendekati ruang _televisi—_atau bisa juga disebut sebagai ruang _bermalas-malasannya, _untuk menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang menonton berita-berita saat ini. Pemuda _tan _itu sedikit mengernyit bingung; _pasal_nya baru kali ini dia peduli dengan berita-_gosi p_-itu, sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati sang _kasih_. _Mungkin sedikit bermesra-mesraan tidak masalah. _

Baru saja Kai _hampir _mendudukan tubuhnya disamping _magnae _grupnya; _tanpa merasa bersalah. _Tiba-tiba _nasib—Oh nasib! _Tanpa sepengetahuan Kai, sebuah kaki _mulus _milik SeHun sengaja _menyenggol _kakinya, hingga dia terjungkal ke depan. Untung saja tidak sampai tersungkur, dan merusak _wajah_nya yang _berharga_. Dengan sedikit kesal, Kai membalikkan tubuhnya. _Apa-apaan SeHun! Dia mau membunuhnya!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau mau membunuhku!"

SeHun hanya mengendikan bahunya; tidak merasa peduli sedikitpun. Merasa _dongkol _diacuhkan oleh kekasihnya, Kai mendekati SeHun dan menarik tubuhnya agar menghadap dirinya. _Ouch! _Coba lihat _tampang _itu! Tidak ada perasaan bersalah sama sekali. _Tck_—_dasar!_

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, _heh?_" Lagi-lagi SeHun _melengos _tidak peduli. Ia mematikan _televisi _di _dorm_nya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air putih. Kai mengikuti langkah SeHun dengan _gemas_. Pasti terjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti _itu_—dan itu menyangkut dirinya. _Mati kau Kim JongIn! Apa yang telah kau perbuat!_

"SeHun_ie_, apa yang terjadi padamu? Apakah aku membuat kesalahan?—Tapi apa? Jika kau berdiam diri seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah mengerti kesalahanku." SeHun menatap tajam Kai, ia mendesis, "Aku tidak pernah memiliki nama SeHun_ie_. Ingat itu!" Kedua alis Kai bertaut, _Hey! Bahkan dulu yang pertama kali memanggilnya dengan akhiran –ie adalah dirinya! O-oh! _Sepertinya ini bukan masalah _kecil_. Terlintas ide _jahil _di otaknya. Jika ini benar-benar bersangkutan dengannya—dan itu memberi pengaruh besar terhadap _mood _SeHun, pasti SeHun tidak akan melepaskannya begitu _tentu saja _ia tidak ingin merajuk untuk meminta penjelasan darinya, _diamkan _saja beberapa detik atau menit, pasti dia yang akan merengek.

Tanpa _berdosa_, Kai mengangkat kedua bahunya dan pergi dari dapur, "Baiklah jika itu maumu, itu masalahmu, selama kau tidak mau menjelaskannya padaku." SeHun bersungut kesal. _Hell! _Kenapa sekarang Kai yang berbalik mengacuhkannya! Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai, sebelum mengejar Kai dan menarik tangannya. Kai menyunggingkan _smirk _andalannya, _see? _Ia berbalik, "Apa?"

"Aku benci padamu! Puas! Aku benci dengan sifatmu yang suka mengumbar-umbar _keplayboy_anmu, kedekatanmu, _skinship_mu dengan orang lain! Sekarang kau mengertikan apa masalahMU!—Dan hanya ini tanggapanmu! Kau tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali! _Tch!_"

_Okay, ini berlebihan! _Kai menutup kedua telinganya ketika SeHun menyemburnya dengan pernyataan tadi—tapi sekarang dia tahu apa yang mengganggu SeHun, pasti masalah _itu_. Ia mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah SeHun, "_Hello! Dude! _Tolong mengacalah terlebih dahulu! Kau tidak lihat, bagaimana _ekspresi fans-fans buas _disana ketika melihat keadaan tubuhmu yang berubah! Kau telah membuatku malu, kau tahu? Jadi menurutku ini tidak sebanding dengan keadaan tubuh _jangkung_mu itu! Aku merasa direndahkan."

SeHun terlihat _gelagapan_, namun tak lama wajahnya kembali mengeras. Mempertegas _mimik_nya bahwa ia tidak sedang bermain-main. "T-tapi… —_Ah! Hell you Kai! _Kita sudah berjanji tidak akan membahas itu! Tapi kau mengingkarinya—_Tck! _Kau membuat _mood_ku semakin buruk! Aku benar-benar membencimu, _hyung!_" _Apakah dirinya sedikit keterlaluan? Sampai SeHun memanggilnya hyung? _Kai kemudian menggeleng kecil, _ah! _Tentu tidak. Sedikit _berselisih_ seperti ini sudah biasa.

"Kalau begitu, aku benar-benar akan mengadakan _konfersi pers _dan membenarkan berita tersebut!" Terdengar kekehan _tajam _milik SeHun, ia menampilkan senyum _miring_nya, "—Dengan keesokan harinya akan muncul berita baru, bahwa kau telah tewas dibunuh tanpa jejak oleh seseorang. Kau _gila! _Kau tidak seberani itu, _Tuan _Kai."

_Shit! _Kenapa sekarang _justru _dirinya yang merasa terpojokkan? _Tck! _"Tapi setidaknya, aku tidak perlu menanggung malu jika bersanding dengannya. _Fans _benar-benar akan memandangku sebagai _pendominasi sejati _karena telah menaklukkan dua orang sekaligus, setelah aku bersamamu. Masalah _tinggi badan, _aku juga tidak perlu repot-repot memakai _busa peninggi badan _atau _sepatu tinggi—_sudah pasti aku yang menang."

Rasanya SeHun ingin berteriak sekarang, untuk melepaskan denyutan _nyaring _di kepalanya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, wajahnya memerah. Ia benar-benar marah dan kecewa dengan sifat Kai. "Kenapa kau selalu mengulang-ulang hal itu! Seakan ini adalah kesalahanku. Kesalahan tubuhku! Tinggi badan ini bukan aku yang meminta!—hanya kesalahan pada pemakaian obat! Kenapa kau terlalu _sensitive _terhadap masalah tinggi badan! Kau sendiri sudah mengetahui kalau kau adalah _pendominasi _di dalam hubungan kita! Seharusnya kau sadar, Kai! ini adalah kehidupan kita, ini adalah kehidupan nyata Kai! Kita yang mengatur bagaimana hubungan kita, bukan mereka!—_Argghh! _Apa maumu sebenarnya!"

Kai semakin menyunggingkan _seringai_nya, ia tahu ini terlalu menyakitkan; _bagi SeHun_. _Jujur! _Sebenarnya ia tidak setega itu mengatakan hal menyakitkan tersebut, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? SeHun itu keras kepala, kalau bukan dengan cara seperti ini, SeHun akan _melunjak _dan berbuat seenaknya. _Ingatkan! Kai itu memang egois! Tapi egoisnya hanya untuk SeHun seorang. Cintanya_. Kai mendekati SeHun, dan mencoba merangkulnya, memeluk tubuh bergetar itu. SeHun hanya melirik _tajam _Kai, dan menepis tangan Kai. Tapi _bukan _Kai namanya kalau tidak bisa membuat SeHun mengalah. Ia terus mencoba memeluk SeHun, hingga—pelukan ke sepuluh, Kai bisa benar-benar memeluknya. _Persetan_ dengan tinggi badannya, yang hanya bisa menyaingi SeHun sampai telinganya. Ia menarik kepala SeHun di _ceruk _lehernya. Mengelus-elus pelan punggungnya, menenangkan _amarah_ SeHun.

"Aku minta maaf, SeHun. Maafkan aku, aku tahu ini sedikit menyakitkan, tapi maafkan aku. Semua berita itu hanya _omong kosong_. Kau sudah taukan jika TaeMin _sunbae _mengatakan semua itu tidak benar. Kami adalah sahabat, tidak lebih. _Ayolah! _Aku hanya untukmu SeHun_ie_. Kalau dari dulu aku benar-benar bisa menjadikan TaeMin _sunbae _menjadi pasanganku, mungkin aku benar-benar akan kecewa pada diriku sendiri, karena telah mentelantarkanmu. _Pasangan_ macam apa aku? Kau mengertikan?" Kai melepas pelukannya pada tubuh SeHun, ia mencengkram kedua pundaknya, "Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melukai perasaanmu lagi, akan selalu membuat senyumu kembali, dan menjadikanmu yang pertama dan terakhir untukku. Tidak peduli dengan tinggi badanmu yang setinggi apapun! Aku tetap akan mencintaimu. Maafkan aku."

Ia menatap mata _jernih _SeHun, menyelaminya hingga tanpa sadar kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Satu hal yang Kai sukai dari SeHun. SeHun memang keras kepala, _mood_nya tidak selalu baik, tapi SeHun mengerti bagaimana dirinya. Mengerti bagaimana tingkat ketulusannya terhadap hubungan mereka, cinta mereka.

_BRUK!_

Kai dan SeHun segera melepas tautan mereka, dan meneliti di ruangan itu. Kai hanya menghela napasnya, "Sudah selesai melihatnya, _hyungdeul?_" ChanYeol, BaekHyun, SuHo, dan Chen terkekeh pelan, sebelum menghilang di balik dinding dapur—yang memisahkan antara ruangan bersantai dan makan. Lagi-lagi Kai hanya mendengus kecil, dan kembali menatap SeHun; tersenyum kecil. Ia mengacak surai _brunette _SeHun pelan, dan mengecup bibir itu sekilas.

"Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau perlu bukti bahwa aku benar-benar milikmu seorang? Atau membuktikan aku adalah _pendominasi _dalam hubungan kita?"

SeHun memukul pundak Kai, dan menunjuk dahi Kai, "Kau _sudah _kecil, _mesum _lagi! Minggir dari hadapanku!" Kai _merengut _tidak suka, "Aku benar-benar akan menghukumu, _baby_."

**.The End.**

* * *

Waks. Saya merasa, saya ingin membuat DrabFic khusus berita-berita yang bersangkutan dengan mereka berdua. Jadi sebagian cannon dan sebagian imaginasi saya.

So, gimana?

Mind to Review?

Regards,

-Arcoffire-Redhair-


End file.
